1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to ground cultivators and more particularly relates to a towed implement for thatching grass covered terrain.
2. Prior Art
In the manicure and grooming of large tracts of grass covered land, it has become a primary object of most practitioners to remove dead grass residues from the lawn so as to improve the health of the lawn. Particularly in the case of large areas of park land and golf courses where ground undulations are present, an implement which can perform the thatching operation uniformly thereover is needed. Such an implement must not only follow the contour of the terrain evenly, but it must also have the capability of operating nimbly around immovable objects such as trees and rocks.
Numerous attempts have been made in the past to provide tractor-pulled implements for cultivating which utilize reel-type operators powered by the engine of the tow vehicle. Representative examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,628 to King and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,831 to Arndt. King discloses a cultivator implement which employs a single cultivator wheel, which wheel rides directly on the ground being treated. Arndt discloses a cultivator employing a pair of unidirectional cultivating wheels rotatably connected to a single carriage. These inventions, however, lack the flexibility and agility to perform cultivating operations with the degree of precision required of today's park and golf course caretakers.